Bu
by Neko-Dei
Summary: Hay alguien hay que puede escuchar en la oscuridad... Acércate puedo notar que tiemblas, te empiezo a ver...se donde estas... No puedes dejarlo cuando estas ten cerca de lograr lo inesperado... Mira aquí estoy detrás.


Hoy como muchas noches sientes que hay alguien ahí escuchando en la oscuridad, al principio tenias miedo pero con el tiempo te acostumbraste y un día le dijiste a la nada.

-No tengas miedo aru… puedes pasar- en ese instante sentiste que no estabas solo.

-No lo estarás….

Al escuchar esa voz huiste de tu propia habitación y terminaste durmiendo en la cama de tu hermano menor, con la excusa de que extrañabas los viejos tiempos. Pero aun así sentías una presencia que te veía desde la puerta.

Pasaron varios meses y tu hermano se fue del departamento, así que al estar solo poco a poco te volviste a acostumbrar a su presencia, pero aun temblabas y sentías que su presencia te seguía no solo por la casa sino a donde quiera que vallas, él era uno sombra que te overeaba en la oscuridad.

Después de pensarlo mucho, lo recordaste.

-No…NO!- y las lagrimas salieron- Eres tu… el que siempre me ha acompañado desde que era un niño…- eso pensaste al principio, pero que equivocado estabas.

Decidiste ir a casa de tu primo para preguntarle si el sabia algo de esa presencia que te seguía, pero lamentablemente el ya no estaba, se había mudado a Grecia. Sin saber qué hacer, acudiste a uno de tus más viejos amigos Arthur.

Al llegar a su casa tocaste la puerta y el al verte abrió los ojos, tiro de ti y cerró la puerta rápidamente con miedo.

-¿Yao qué rayos hiciste?- grito- ¡Contesta!

- Yo…. Yo no sé de qué me hablas aru-

-Ese tipo enorme que te sigue ¿Quién diablos es?- al parecer tu amigo se había calmado un poco al notar tu confusión sobre el asunto.

-No… no lo sé, ah estado hay desde siempre- sin que te dieras cuenta las lagrimas caían por tu rostro y la presencia que siempre te seguía apareció, se hiso visible era un hombre alto y corpulento, ataviado con un abrigo que lo cubría hasta mas debajo de las rodillas.

-Bien ya que estas aquí dinos ¿Quién eres y como lograste pasar mi barrera?- ahora entendías todavía menos lo que pasaba.

-Soy Ivan da, y pasar tu barrera no fue difícil- en ese momento el extraño ser saco una tubería y la alzo en contra del ingles- Ahora es mi turno de preguntar ¿da?- su tono sonaba infantil e indirectamente sentiste que debías cuidarlo-Dime ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a Yao?- su tono se había vuelto duro y seco, era una amenaza.

-Yo no soy el que lo hizo llorar- respondió tu amigo- Ese fuiste tú- te inclinaste un poco y pudiste ver la sonrisa ladina de Arthur.

El ser extraño se giro hacia ti y soltó la tubería y tomándote de los hombros te pegunto.

-Eso… ¿Eso es cierto Yao?- al ver su rosto te quedaste sin palabras era hermoso, su cara entre aniñada y madura, junto con esa expresión de arrepentimiento y culpa te daban ganas de abrasarlo y consolarlo.

-Al principio si aru…. Pero era porque no savia quién o qué eras aru- posaste una mano en su mejilla y de reojo pudiste ver como tu amigo se sobresaltaba y salía corriendo a otra habitación- Pero ahora que te veo, no tengo por qué tener miedo aru.

Ivan, como se llamaba el ser, te abraso apoyando su cabeza en tu hombro y comenzó a cantar una extraña canción, te sorprendiste pues esa era la canción que oías por las noches cuando hacía mucho frio y no podías dormir.

Te abrasaste con más fuerza a Ivan, no querías soltarlo ya no tenias medio. Cuando Arthur volvió, te viste obligado a separarte de él.

-Ivan ¿Cómo es posible que siendo un fantasma te puedas materializar y ser tangible?- al preguntar esto el ingles se veía bastante serio.

-Es porque no soy un fantasma da- respondió y su mirada se entristeció- ya no…

-Entonces ¿Qué eras aru?

- No lo se da- sentiste como una de sus manos se aferraba a la tuya.

-Si no lo sabes lo averiguaremos, quítate el abrigo por favor- Ivan le hizo caso y se lo quito, dejándolo en el sofá.

Si antes te parecía lindo ahora sin el abrigo ni la camiseta, estabas rezando para que no se notaran todas las cosas poco decentes que estabas pensando.

Durante toda la revisión que Arthur hacia hablaron sobre el pasado de Ivan, te enteraste que era Ruso y que cuando vivía había tenido dos hermanas. Pero no les quiso decir la causa de su muerte.

-Ivan efectivamente no eres un fantasma, eres un humano otra vez…

Ante eso el Ruso se giro y te abraso, tu correspondiste el abraso, una vez se separaron Ivan se volvió a vestir y dándole las gracias a Arthur se despidieron y salieron de ahí dirigiéndose a lo que a partir de ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

-Aun no entiendo algo aru

-¿Qué es? Da…

-¿Por qué me segáis aru?

- Porque me resultaste interesante de, además- te tomo del brazo frenándote y te dio un simple y casto beso- cuando te vi no pude evitar enamorarme si ti…

O por mi dios… que cosa mas cursi XD pero es lo que sale cuando escuchas a Rush Smith….. pues les dejo esto y me voy.

Se aceptan de todo desde bombas apunto de explotar hasta canadiense tiernos..

AGUR!


End file.
